Used
by PenguinTimes
Summary: Stan has an urge that only Kyle can satisfy. Slightly non-con, M for all the smuttyness.


**A/N: This is kind of a weird one… I don't know if I'll continue this cause it's a bit strange for me :L I don't tend to write smut so please be gentle xD Grateful for reviews :3  
Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Well hey there sexy." My best friend appeared at the door. He had a look on his face that I had never seen before; one of hunger and passion.

"Stan, what-" the raven-haired boy pressed a finger to my lips.

"Ssh, don't say a word." He began to peel my clothes off- hoodie, t-shirt, shoes, socks- but I stopped him when he reached to undo my jeans.

"Stan, what are you doing?" Stan sighed exasperatedly, and pulled my hands away from my waistline.

"Ky, just stop talking for one second." He tugged my pants off in one fluid motion, and took a step back to look at me. I stood there awkwardly, shivering slightly in the breeze. Stan smiled, and reached forward to cup my semi-erect shaft through my boxers, before stripping off his own clothes.

"Knees." He demanded.

"W-what?" I stuttered, taken aback. He smirked.

"You heard me. On your knees. You don't want me to go in without any help do you?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. '_Go in where exactly?' _I thought as I sunk to my knees obediently.

"Good boy." My eyes widened as Stan offered me his pulsating cock, brushing the head against my lips.

"Stan, I-" he cuts me off again.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" I tried to argue back and suddenly found myself with a mouth full of junk. _'No'_ I thought_. 'What are you doing, Stan?_' I looked up at him, pleading him with my eyes to stop- but he seemed oblivious.

It wasn't that I hadn't thought about stan in that way before- in fact, far from it. But when I imagined the two of us getting together, we had both been ready; there had been fireworks.

Bit at this moment all I felt was embarrassment and anxiety over what was happening.

Stan ran a few fingers through my hair, pushing my head forward over his shaft.

Knowing that he was unlikely to let me off easily, I started bobbing my head in time to his thrusts, trying not to cough or gag. Stan moaned and grunted with pleasure, his grip on my hair loosening slightly.

"Atta boy Ky." pulling out, he stroked my cheek as I try to catch my breath.

"Can we… Stop… Now?" I gasped. He laughed, and pushed me onto my hands and knees.

"We've only just begun babe! Let's get these off…" He pulled my boxers down and cupped one of my ass cheeks in his hand, smacking me hard a few times.

Sweat trickled down my brow. I wanted this but I didn't, I wastense and scared but my body craved more. '_What is wrong with me?_' I thought as Stan reached through my legs and stroked my shaft gently.

"Ready?" He asked. His voice seemed to have softened slightly as he positioned his own cock behind me. I shook my head.

"Not really. Stan, please-" I never got to finish my sentence, because Stan pushed himself into me, slowly but forcefully. I was overcome with a wave of pain, and then a shiver of pleasure as he hit my prostate.

"Nngh, aaah," I mumbled as Stan pulled out again. "It hurts, please…" He laughed again.

"What did you expect? Feels good though right?" I hung my head in shame, a tear trickling down my cheek as I mumbled a "yes". It wasn't untrue; it did feel kinda good. But the pleasure was tainted with pain and confusion and a whole mix of other emotions.

Stan started thrusting in and out, in and out, only stopping to reposition himself or to smack my already sore ass. My cock throbbed, but I couldn't easily release the pleasure at that angle. As if he'd read my mind, Stan leaned around me to grasp my shaft and started pumping. I allowed myself to let out a small moan of guilty pleasure as the pressure started to build. Will Stan pull out if I climax? I wondered, clenching my hands into fists, knuckles whitening.

I wish I could say we both came together in a glorious finale, he scooped me up and kissed me passionately and we walked off into the sunset.  
But that's not what happened. He came, and pulled out, breathing hard.

"Thanks," he panted. "Never would have thought you'd be so tight Ky." I felt sick. '_Why did you let him do that?_' I cursed myself. Rolling onto my back, I tried to cover my groin with a cushion. Stan just chuckled again.

"Awh babe, bit late for that. Same time next week?" He joked as he pulled his clothes back on.

"Stan…" It was too late. He had already left. Curling up on my side, I clenched my teeth, trying to make sense of what had happened. I didn't know how to feel.


End file.
